Trial:006
__TOC__ Overview Beast God Afla Dilith, similar to, but not the same as the Beast God Afla Dilith in Aldahlia's ''The God of Truth'', is a Mock Unit located in the Summoners' Research Lab in Imperial City Randall. It is only obtainable through the completion of Trial No. 006, which is unlocked after the defeat of Beast God Afla Dilith in Aldahlia, and the completion of Trial No. 005. Rewards *Beast God Afla Dilith *3,000,000 Zel *80,000 XP *1 Gem Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Afla Dilith. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental stones, and status cure items for paralysis/weakness as you can for this fight. Note: Memorize your unit with the highest Atk, highest HP, lowest HP and lowest Def. These are affected by Injury, Weakness, Atk reduction, and Def reduction. Recommended Leaders *Twilight God Grahdens (35% boost to all stats + 15% reduction from Light/Dark types) *Status nullification leaders (Darvanshel, Ivris, Griel, Rin, Kanon, etc) *BC fill while being attacked (Lily Matah, Orna, Eva, Diana or Oguro, etc) *HP boost (Oulu, Exvehl, Tridon, Colt, Oguro, etc.) * BC and/or HC drop rate buff (Zelnite, Nick, Diana, Feeva, Griel, etc) Recommended Units: *Units with at least 9,500 HP (including sphere/LS boosts) *A mitigation unit to lower incoming damage: **Leviathan Sage Elimo - Recovers HP, boosts DEF, cures status ailments and stat debuffs, great Extra Skill, 3-turn 75% mitigation from UBB **Guardian Darvanshel - Excellent as a lead. Can attack with his BB/SBB which can help push Afla Dilith's HP past certain thresholds. **Thunder Savior Shera - Can attack with her BB/SBB which can help push Afla Dilith's HP past certain thresholds, boosts allies' Atk with SBB, & has a high hit count on SBB **Mad God Narza - Negates status ailments with his BB/SBB & boosts allies' BB gauge when attacked with his SBB (purely defensive mitigator) **Colossal Tridon - Excellent choice as a leader or sub-unit. Adds in Earth Shield with purple HP bar to all allies with BB/SBB **Ice Fortress Oulu - Greatly boosts DEF on his SBB, good leader skill, and high DEF status **Grave Carver Aaron - Boosts DEF on SBB, boosts BB gauge with BB/SBB *A unit to help with BB fill: **Tyrant Lilly Matah - Excellent as a lead, boosts BC drop rate, boosts BB gauge when attacked, & boosts BB gauge per turn. **Thunderbird Sabre Diana - Boosts BB gauge when attacked, fills BB gauge each turn & BC and HC drop rate buff. **Tidal Nacre Medina - Increases allies' BB gauges with BB/SBB, boosts BB gauge when attacked **Thief God Zelnite - Boosts BC/HC drop rate, boosts BB gauge with BB/SBB **Cataclysm Empress Feeva - High hit count BB/SBB, provides BC/HC drop rate boost **Mad God Narza - Same as above *Units for dealing damage: **Gaia Sennin Oguro - Very powerful infinite SBB attack with ATK buff to self, and good Extra Skill. **Sylvan Excalibur Quaid - Adds Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder elements to allies' attacks, great Extra Skill, buffs normal hit count and all elements through UBB. Effective on Afla Dilith's Fire/Water/Earth/Thunder forms. *Healer and/or Status cleaner/preventer **Magnum Opus Rigness **Holy Priestess Elmedia **Heavenly Emperor Kanon **Galactic Treasure Ivris - can also provide Angel Idol buff to 2 random allies through UBB, provides Angel Idol to self at low HP through Extra Skill **Ice Legend Selena - SBB provides HoT buff to combat Afla Dilith's Aggression Damage over Time effect, provides Angel Idol to self at low HP through Extra Skill Battle Beast God Afla Dilith - 5,000,000 HP Skills and Notes: *Susceptible to Weak *'Has high HC resistance. Healer is a MUST.' *''Resonating Chaos'' - 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies *''Lobo Purge'' - 8 combo Dark attack on single enemy & 50% chance to inflict Poison, Injury, Weak and Sick *''Ordinus'' - Adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns *At < 90% HP **''Soul Absorption - Fire'' - 8 combo Dark attack on all enemies, boosts Atk by 25% for 999 turns & changes element to Fire **''Dissolving Burn'' - 3 combo Fire and Dark attack on single enemy & reduces Atk by 80% for 3 turns **''Void Casualty'' - 7 combo Massive Dark attack that removes ALL BUFFS & deals 120~140% of HP as damage to the unit with lowest current HP ***Guarding is the only way to ensure survival since all buffs are removed before the attack hits. ***If your units have a Damage Over Time buff on them, consider it before guarding your lowest HP unit. *At < 80% HP **''Soul Absorption - Water'' - 8 combo Dark attack on all enemies, recovers 10,000 - 20,000 HP after each turn for 999 turns & changes element to Water **''Dissolving Liquid'' - 3 combo Water and Dark attack on all enemies & reduces Rec by 80% for 3 turns **''Void Casualty'' - 7 combo Massive Dark attack that deals 120~140% of HP as damage to the unit with highest ATK & removes all buffs ***If a unit has ATK Down, it will be considered when finding the enemy with highest ATK *At < 70% HP **Summons God of Decay Zurg **''Soul Absorption - Earth'' - 8 combo Dark attack on all enemies, boosts Def by 50% for 999 turns & changes element to Earth **''Dissolving Soil'' - 3 combo Earth and Dark attack on all enemies, 80% chance to inflict Poison & 50% chance to inflict Injury, Weak and Sick *At < 60% HP **''Soul Absorption - Thunder'' - 8 combo Dark attack on all enemies, boosts critical hit rate by 20% for 999 turns & changes element to Thunder **''Dissolving Bolt'' - 3 combo Thunder and Dark attack on single enemy & reduces Def by 80% for 3 turns **''Void Casualty'' - 7 combo Massive Dark attack that removes ALL BUFFS & deals 120~140% of HP as damage to the unit with lowest DEF ***Since buffs are removed before the attack, mitigation won't work. Guard to survive. *At < 50% HP **Changes to random element except Light **''Aggression'' - 15 combo Dark attack on all enemies, adds additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns & adds Dark element to attack for 3 turns **''I will complete my mission!"'' - Massive AoE if Zurg is defeated when Afla Dilith has > 50% HP. *At < 33% HP **''Void Casualty'' - 7 combo Massive Dark attack on single enemy that removes ALL BUFFS & deals 120~140% of HP as damage. Used 2 times. ***1st time - Unit with highest current HP ***2nd time - Random unit (tends to target units with > 50% BB gauge filled) *At < 25% HP **''Endless'' - 33 combo Dark and whatever current element attack on all enemies *At < 10% HP **''Endless'' - 33 combo Dark and whatever current element attack on all enemies God of Decay Zurg - 700,000 HP Skills and Notes: *Susceptible to Paralysis *''Darkness Meteor'' - 13 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & probable Weakness and Injury effect